WayHaught first kiss scene re-imagined
by secretkeeper0024
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet and negotiate their first kiss. Compete.


Waverly always remembered the first time Deputy Nicole Haught swaggered into Shorty's bar. Waverly's white tee shirt was soaked after a run in with a damaged beer tap. Great! The bar was not even open yet and the bar and floor were submerged in beer - not to mention Waverly herself. Annoyed, she managed to shut off the rogue tap and surveyed the mess. She sighed loudly and then hearing a voice from the front door - she looked in that direction. Standing, marked like an angel, in the last of the dappled evening sunlight stood a handsome woman, holding a hat and flashing Waverly the most gorgeous smile that lit a wick inside her chest she never knew existed.

Soon after Nicole had arrived in Purgatory to start her new job on the police force, she had noticed Waverly Earp around town and had been smitten from the first. Nicole, not being the type to wait around for fate to play a hand in her destiny, she had made a point of popping into Shorty's before opening for the purposes of introducing herself to Waverly and ended up making a rather obvious move. Waverly had spurned her advances, something about being in a relationship with a manchild.

Rather than being put off, Nicole was actually encouraged - manchild indeed! Nicole, like a good cop, made it her business to snoop out all she could about Waverly, and subsequently her long list of shithead beaus. It seemed that Waverly had a type - young, single, and male with a Purgatory zip code! No competition, Nicole confidently shrugged.

The following weeks were punctuated for each by the moments during which they accidently, and not so accidently, happened to meet. Each meeting was a catalogue of shy glances and blushes, which transpired into verbal greetings, eager watching and inviting smiles, and these evolved into penetrating, smouldering looks between the two which had not gone unnoticed by their compatriots. Nicole's confidence was affirmed when she learned that Waverly had broken it off with Champ for no apparent reason. He thought himself broken hearted and he mooned around town hoping she would feel sorry for him and take him back.

Not too long later, Nicole and Waverly experienced several confusing miscommunications. The first was when Nicole had hoped Waverly could confirm her suspicions about the supernatural nature of Purgatory. It would explain all the weird happenings around the town, unusual things that could not be resolved by the Purgatory police force. Waverly responded to the enquiries by calling Nicole both a lesbian, and a unicorn! Nicole was not one to put up with any BS from anyone - ever! She turned and walked away without another word. Normally an excellent judge of character, Nicole could only wonder whether she must have deeply misunderstood Waverly Earp. Whilst she had anticipated some resistance to her enquiries about the town - she had not expected Waverly to resort to personal comments. She was disappointed in the woman and felt it was beneath her.

The second came only hours later when Nicole noticed Waverly walking through the snow along the long straight and only road out of town. Concerned, and a little curious, Nicole pointed her patrol car in the direction of the young woman, as she drew level she slowed the vehicle to match Waverly's pace. Waverly was without a decent coat and shivering considerably, her short legs were making little headway in the deep snow drifts, she didn't even look over her shoulder to check out either the vehicle or the driver. "I want to be alone" she repeated with determination.

It occurred to Nicole that this walk, rather than being a planned expedition, was likely the result of some upset or other. Despite their earlier interaction, her heart melted at the sight of Waverly trudging along, alone and upset. Besides, she was sure her feet would be freezing in those boots. No, one way or the other, Nicole would not be leaving her alone, Waverly was not the only stubborn woman in Purgatory. She tried to entice her into the patrol car and when that didn't work she pretended to threaten use of her taser on Waverly who eventually acknowledged to herself that she really was ill equipped for a walk in such weather. She stormed around the front of the vehicle and settled silently and uneasily in the passenger seat - she held her gloves up to the heater and hoped her teeth would stop chattering before long - it was wounding her pride.

On the drive back to town, the pair experience another cross conversation. Nicole apologised, Waverly had an emotional outburst and she rejected Nicole's effort to comfort her, after which, they drove on in frustrated silence. But Nicole was able to glean some relevant information from Waverly's outburst. Apparently she was struggling to cope with all the recent changes that had impacted on her life and sense of well being. Nicole could easily understand that - change was hard the best of times and Waverly had faced more than her fair share of late.

Waverly had also made it very clear that there was no hope for Nicole for anything more than friendship between the pair. Nicole accepted this immediately, she was disappointed of course, but she understood. Having dropped Waverly at home, Nicole considered what she had just learned. She knew that Waverly was straight, and it was unlike Nicole to go after straight women's, but Waverly was special. Nicole had made an exception. She had felt that the growing interest between the pair, the intense gazes and increased flirting had signalled the likelihood of their getting together in the near future. It was an event that Nicole had fervently anticipated.

Until now. She had no desire to go mooning about town in the hope that Waverly would take pity on her - the very idea brought an eye roll and wry smile. No, she had understood Waverly's position. The only thing left now would be to focus on her job and wait for her amorous desires to die down. She parked outside the PD and immersed herself in the piles of paperwork that continually made its way to her desk. Sheriff Nedley, pulled his office door closed behind him, slapped his hat on his head and nodded to Nicole as he made his way out of the PD and into Shorty's for happy hour.

Moments later Waverly slinked down the main hallway in the opposite direction, she peered through the glass pane and though she could see only Deputy Haught in the office, she would have to confirm that she was alone in the office. She slipped through the door and asked Nicole if she was indeed alone, upon confirmation, Waverly barged through the barrier that divided the part of the office that was open to the public and part of the office for police employees only. Nicole jumped up at the obvious breach of protocol, calling out to stop Waverly.

Rather than slowing, Waverly continued to trespass further into the office, she opened the Sheriff's office door, barged in and began snapping shut the blinds so that Nicole was no longer able to see her. She jumped forward, deciding that Waverly had gone too far, and was fully prepared to evict her, but as she entered the office Waverly sprang on her like a cat. Nicole found her open mouth suddenly and unexpectedly filled with waverly's tongue. She staggered backward, eye's round with wonder! Waverly's arms were slung around Nicole's neck and the momentum she had gained forced them both across the room and when Nicole's heels hit the couch they fell, one on top of the other, onto it.

Waverly continued kissing ferociously, not pausing for a second as she fell in between Nicole's opened arms and legs, When Nicole could finally register what had occurred - she felt compelled to interrupt Waverly's determined amorous assault. Compelled because she felt that Waverly's behaviour was incongruous with what she had earlier said: she had been upset by recent changes and here she was initiating more. Nicole was concerned for Waverly. On the one hand, she selfishly wanted this moment to go on forever but on the other, she wanted a genuine connection with Waverly or none at all. The thought of making out with someone who was there because she was hurting, acting out of pain or confusion, who may well regret this tomorrow, was abhorrent to Nicole.

She pulled back "What happened to friends?" she asked, looking at Waverly. Waverly sat up, took a deep breath, she talked nine to the dozen and tried to explain herself to Nicole, who listened intently. Whilst Waverly had never left Purgatory, she had always imagined that if she ever did, that she would fearlessly undertake all manner of exciting and dangerous feats like skydiving and deep sea swimming - things that scared her. She realised that those feats roused the same feelings of exhilaration and fear that she experienced when she thought about pursuing a romance with Nicole. Rather than being fearless, Waverly realised that she was actually fearful! It was a terrible confusing, paralysing fear.

A tiny flutter fluttered within Nicole, it burst forth into hundreds and hundreds of flutters in her gut, her heart and other places, it made her catch her breath and expressed itself in a small smile. Although happy within herself to have their mutual interest confirmed, she remained concerned about Waverly who had earlier been so distressed. "I scare you?" She asked Waverly. "Yes. Yes you do, because I don't want to be friends. When I think about what I want to do most in this world, it's you. Uggh," Waverly shook her head and grimaced, "Oh that sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just jump in, uh, anytime Nicole, because I really, really don't know how to do this."

"Oh, sure you do" replied Nicole, whose heart was beating nearly right out of her chest, Waverly was just the sexiest woman she had ever had the pleasure of seeing between her legs and her fearful mental and verbal gymnastics did nothing to slow Nicole's interest or arousal. "Maybe I should just stop talking," continued Waverly, "See," interjected Nicole, "You're getting better at this already." Waverly suggested that Nicole should stop talking too and Nicole invited her to try and make her! But this last bit of banter only served to get in the way of what they both wanted to do.

Nicole, overjoyed to know that Waverly wanted her, that same way that she wanted Waverly, she remained cognisant not to rush the physical - but could not deny either of them a few passionate kisses confirming their shared desire. Waverly leaned forward to kiss Nicole gently, a complete 180 from her previous romantic gesture, she wanted them to share a kiss rather than steal them from her. Nicole waited patiently for Waverly to close to distance between their lips and the soft, sweet kiss that settled on her lips was worth the wait. She returned the kiss and placed her hands on Waverly's waist to pull her closer, their kiss deepened and their tongues very softly and shyly sought out the other. Waverly allowed Nicole to pull her against her body and she laid along her, their torsos pressed together, she freed her arms so that she could touch Nicole's face and tuck her hair behind her ear.

They kissed for many, many minutes, until they became breathless, when Waverly laid her face on Nicole's collarbone and sighed contentedly. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's back, stroking her, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pullover and tried to convey how very much she cared about Waverly. Finally, Nicole said "I'm glad you came by." Waverly smiled and slowly peeled herself away, sitting at one end of the couch, she straightened her hair and her clothing and suddenly realised that her earlier emotional concerns had somehow straightened out as well. Not entirely, but considerable. "Are you ok?" asked Nicole eyeing her closely. "Yes, much better, thank you," replied Waverly, taking Nicole's hand.

Nicole was torn between confirming their new situation and not pressuring Waverly, she decided on "In the spirit of not wanting to be friends - would it be too forward to ask you to dinner?". Waverly's heart leapt - she had been one crazy lady today and was concerned she may have ruined any chance of friendship, let alone anything more romantic, between the pair. "Dinner would be great, Nicole," Waverly replied. The two stood and made their way out of Nedley's office, Nicole closed the door behind them. When Waverly paused on the other side of the dividing barrier, Nicole leaned over and kissed her cheek, with a beautiful smile that filled Waverly with warmth.

Nicole watched her leave, her smile still plastered all over her face, it didn't even pale when her eyes skittered back to the paperwork on her desk, which she now felt able to conquer.


End file.
